


永劫孤独

by ocragon



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-19 00:27:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29498826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ocragon/pseuds/ocragon
Summary: 大学生阿尔博特x社畜光
Relationships: Ardbert/Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)
Kudos: 2





	永劫孤独

其一 罗生门  
星期三下午六点，阿尔博特在坐电车回家的时候捡到了一个男人。电车里人满为患，阿尔博特的包带挎在肩上，包却不知道被挤到了什么地方，他自己也被旁边人的胳膊和肩膀夹着，双脚险些离地。在这紧要当口，他感觉到后脖子一沉，像是有什么人用额头顶着他的颈椎，鼻尖径直戳进颈窝。他转头往后看，只能看到一个黑色的头顶，和其他黑色的、金色的、灰色的、奇形怪状的头顶一起绵延成一条畸形的河，如果地狱里也有河的话，恐怕就是眼前这幅模样，浑水里飘着无数头颅。这样一看，那颗栖在他背上的脑袋便与罗生门无异。电车一个刹车，那罗生门倾轧进他的颈侧，正正地垂在那里，让人联想起绞刑架上迎风招展的一条黑布。到站的时候，很多人下车，阿尔博特面前也有了个空位子，而罗生门依然没有起来的意思，让他进退两难。他稍稍侧过身子，罗生门也跟着往下滑，于是他只能捞起对方的胳膊，把他摆在椅子上。电车出站时，那男人身形摇晃，往前一倾，好在阿尔博特眼疾手快，扶住了对方肩膀，避免被一头撞到裆上。即便如此，他也依然红了脸，只得盯着熟睡的男人暗自咬牙。  
罗生门其人睡相颇为离谱，仰着头张大嘴，四肢随着车厢一颠一颠，打在旁边人的身上。后来旁边的人走了，大概是不堪其扰，那位置就又留在了阿尔博特面前。他等了两分钟，接着把包放了上去，那一瞬间他感觉自己仿佛一个尸位素餐的混蛋领导，晚高峰电车上的座位比年假还宝贵，他却拿来放包。后来列车巡视员像摩西分海一样艰难挤过人群，怒气冲冲地把罗生门叫醒，说他只买一张票，不可以占两个座。男人当时枕着他的包睡得正香，除了脖子扭了个别扭角度，醒来恐怕会有落枕风险。罗生门看着巡视员，脸上带着刚睡醒的懵懂表情，小学生一样老老实实挨训，阿尔博特站在一边，不得不过去帮忙解围说，这包是我的。巡视员瞪着他，叫他把包拿走，阿尔博特只好拿起来拎在手上，面对着那个空座位，如同罚站。这时候罗生门偏过头来看他，阿尔博特注意到他眼睛下青色的阴影，以及他脖子上吊着的胸牌，上面写着：光，再往下一行是公司和部门名字，他看不太清楚。光还在看他，冷不丁来一句，坐啊。阿尔博特坐下以后才反应过来，他好像跟对方不熟，于是立刻开始对自己勃然大怒。  
光叫他坐下可能是单纯顺口一说，也可能是居心叵测，无论怎样，都从他的脸上看不出来。他睡着的时候脸上表情十分安详，醒来也是在梦中行走的恍惚，夕阳的光像是纱一样拢在他的脸上，阿尔博特用眼角瞄他，便产生了一种水中揽月的错觉。然而光的眼睛又是通透的，车厢里林林总总的倒影落进去就都成了沉淀物，黑沉沉析出一颗瞳仁躺在里面，盛着它的是比光线本身更加轻盈的东西。光这人的行为也难以预料，比如上一秒他还在看着窗外发呆，不知何时又倚上了阿尔博特的肩膀，沉沉睡去。他滚热的呼吸透过布料打在阿尔博特身上，扎在他的血管里，叫后者不得不从手机上分神出来看看旁边的光。阿尔博特趁着电车摇晃时往左边挪了一点，光往右边一荡，又不轻不重地靠了回去，跟撞钟似的，此时的阿尔博特已经没有什么转圜余地了。他抬头一看，倒数第二站，他该下车了。他轻轻推了一把光，后者毫无反应，于是又推了一把。当电车发动时，他安慰自己说，坐到终点站也就多走五分钟。  
电车到站时，车厢里唯有他们二人，阿尔博特便体会了一种怪异的感觉，仿佛置身于水族箱中，看外面的人走动，并非是他们在走动，而是水族箱从人群中驶过，一张张脸都化作浮光掠影，越驶越快，最终视线模糊，鱼一翻肚皮，就该下车了。有这样思想的鱼可谓鱼中艺术家，是时夕阳西下，昏黄日光织出几分旖旎气氛，鱼都能如此，人更是很难不产生几颗浪漫主义细胞。话其实不能这么说，很多时候，思考只能带来痛苦，因此每天只会瞪着鱼泡眼睛坐电车的人，可能还没有一条鱼有深度。光带着一种慨然赴死的精神睡得人事不省，阿尔博特叫了他三遍，他才有了点动静。后来光坦白说，我确实不想下车，因为我家还没电车里暖和。当初建房时规划有问题，暖气管子不太走水，摸上去带着一点半死不活的温乎气，就算是供暖了，找人修了数次也是白搭。光说，他在家里冷得要开空调，几千块的供暖费不如六块钱的通勤时光，每每想起这点，他就憋屈得想要拉上物业一起卧轨。他时常流鼻血，也是开空调的缘故，但阿尔博特不会告诉他，自己觉得他无意识流鼻血的样子格外色情，还有他冷冰冰的手，疯长的胡渣，这会让他产生一种难以言喻的妄念。如果他会画画的话，他一定会把光画在桥洞发霉的墙上，在那些裸女、性器官和下流诗句中漠不关心，只顾流血的光，就像一个病态的圣人。  
他和光下车的地方鸟不拉屎，一条大马路穿过荒地，顺带着往人的袖口里灌空荡荡的风。光说下车以后还要走上一公里才能到家，那才叫真正的鸟不拉屎，一座座楼房立在那里，晚上路灯还是坏的，一眼望过去和鬼城没什么区别。光说，你不住在这里吧，我从来没见过你。阿尔博特指了指南边，我家住那。光背着手，包攥在手里，在马路牙子上小心翼翼地低头走，像走田埂一样，说，南边好啊，虽然也挺破，但是很有烟火气，我喜欢。阿尔博特不喜欢那里，他每次回家都要跨过满地横流的污水和苍蝇乱飞的垃圾堆，实在不知道有什么好的。他们本该立马分道扬镳，但光说要请他吃饭，问他想吃什么，阿尔博特冥思苦想，来了一句：想吃烤鸡胗，然后他们就坐在小板凳上，掰开一次性筷子，阿尔博特指着茶壶叫他涮涮，光耸了耸肩，说没那么讲究，又问他，你成年了吧？阿尔博特正忙着给自己点烟，听完这句话愣了一下，反问他，你看我这样，你觉得呢？光坐在烟雾里对着他笑，还摆出一副故作高深的姿态，说好吧，阿尔博特。后者直到回家路上才反应过来，并且开始思考，自己到底是什么时候把名字告诉他的。  
光说他大学毕业以后就把烟戒了，一边说还一边对阿尔博特招手，叫他凑近点，好蹭点二手烟。阿尔博特说，想抽我给你一根，光又拼命摆手，说不行不行。阿尔博特翻了个白眼。虚伪的社会人，他嘟囔着。光笑眯眯地说是啊，虚伪的社会人，真羡慕你。阿尔博特反问他羡慕什么，光说，羡慕你还是自由人，有大把时光可供挥霍。他搬着凳子往前挪了挪，阿尔博特猛吸了一口，缓缓吐在对方脸上。光的睫毛在雾中颤抖，那是一种处于惊醒边缘的状态。当阿尔博特又呼出一口烟时，有飞蛾在撞他们脑袋顶上吊着的白炽灯。光睁着眼，嘴巴微张，舌尖上盘旋着一缕烟，还有一些自他发端披散下来，他坐在那里，就好像披着一只干枯的虫壳。阿尔博特在家里纱窗缝隙见过一只撞进去的蛾子，闷死在里面，但是死的时候，那几只细痩的脚还弯曲着指向天空。光也在抬头看着天花板上那只死命撞灯泡的飞蛾，它撞了一下，两下，三下，啪嗒一声掉在他们面前的烤串盘子里。光大叫一声，却也不得不认命，阿尔博特劝他说，不是苍蝇，可以凑合。后来他们在饭馆门口道别，如同相识多年的老友，阿尔博特当晚回家做梦，看到了很多光羽化的样子，后者躺在地上，被雨滴开膛破肚，裸露出来的肋骨生出无数羽毛。他起身发现窗外仍暴雨如注，水汽蒸腾成一条缥缈的路浮在半空，光回家的时候走在下面，他羽化后，就会顺着上面的路，在一片寂静中径直走向银河。

其二 论自由  
光时常能看到死亡于角落中悄悄生长，并期待着有朝一日自己也能大难临头。那日在饭馆门口分别，阿尔博特棕色的头发被雨打湿，软趴趴地伏在头顶，让他想起自家门口徘徊着的野猫，看到他就耷拉下耳朵，一声不吭地正对着门卧成一团。有一次猫想溜进光的家里，被他用脚别住门挡了出去。光在楼道里给他喂食时对他道歉说，对不起呀，可是我实在是没法养你。饭馆门口的招牌年久失修，在雨里微微颤抖，光有那么一瞬间很想要螺丝松脱，铁皮坠落，下一个瞬间他意识到阿尔博特还站在那里，他的眼睛和那只猫一样都是湿润的蓝色。光第一次爬防波堤的时候被路边便利店的老板逮住，随后警察闻风而至，险些掏了巨额罚款。第二次他在阿尔博特的掩护下爬上了防波堤，阿尔博特在底下的马路一边笑一边狂蹬自行车，光不得不在大堤上拔腿追他，从而错失了往旁边一跃而下的宝贵机会。第三次他爬上去，站在上面，眼角瞥到那只猫沉默地蹲在公寓门口的台阶上看他。那一刻他心脏仿佛被猛攥了一把，知道自己惹上了大麻烦，是无论如何也没法在此刻死成了，自此以后加班更加卖命，只求能少见猫几面。只不过猫见得少了，人就要见得更多，光也就愈发想念猫，想死，和想念阿尔博特。  
这话并不是他没把阿尔博特当人看的意思，然而他越和旁人相处，越能把阿尔博特从人这个概念中摘离，仿佛后者随时随地能从他的影子中生长出来。阿尔博特在大学城里上学，光猜测对方应该是课业清闲，因此有很多时间闲逛。有的时候在电车上，光会撞见他和一群同学一样的人在车厢角落说话，阿尔博特的表情总是百无聊赖的。光睡了又醒，睁开眼时，角落里只剩阿尔博特一个人倚着栏杆玩手机，光观察着他眼尾利落的线条，以及他偶尔侧过头来，视线像猫的尾巴一样在光身上一扫，又迅速藏了起来。光下车，他必定会在旁边车厢跟着下车，然后走向与光相反的出口。有一次光累得不行，故意去逮他，抓着他的胳膊说，我走不动路了。阿尔博特浑身僵硬，活像是被踩到了尾巴，他咬着下唇，鼓起下巴，然后满大街给光找公共自行车骑。光说，我连自行车都骑不动。阿尔博特气急败坏：我可没钱给你打车到家门口！  
后来就发生了防波堤上的一幕，起因是光非要呼吸新鲜空气，否则就要当场晕倒。阿尔博特估计是鲜少见他无理取闹的样子，因此存心想要报复。他绕到光的背后准备抱他的时候，忽然惊讶地说，你怎么后脖子上有个纹身。光下意识要捂，手腕被一把捉住，他站在原地，呼吸粗重，等待阿尔博特打量他，同时感到一阵战栗。阿尔博特凑得很近，他的鼻尖悬在光的脊骨上方，慢慢下滑，最后隔空点在他纹身的中心。当然这一切有可能是他的想象，光知道人的眉心处长了个叫松果体的东西，其作用主要是扮演玄学，使人能隔空感物，乃至通灵。光希望他的松果体能长在后脑勺上，并且能再敏感一点，这样就能把阿尔博特比鬼怪更无从捉摸的距离，变成切实落在后颈的一个吻。  
他爬上防波堤的时候，灯塔像是一根手指把暮色顶起，阿尔博特仍然托着他的腰，把他屁股往上一送，就轻巧地跃上自行车，顺着坡往下冲出好远，同时笑个没完。光用余光看到便利店老板正在门口探头探脑，那老板并不喜欢光，总觉得他不正常。光并不在乎便利店老板怎么看他，也不在乎任何陌生人、熟人（如果他有能称得上是熟人的人）怎么看他，他比较在乎阿尔博特怎么看他。阿尔博特的身影快得像一阵风，光追不上他，却并不感到有多难过，但阿尔博特突然刹住车，停在那里，回过头看他，光离他越来越近，忍不住慢下脚步，最后离他有三米多远时站住，怔怔地看着对方。阿尔博特等了他一会儿，然后把脚蹬子踢下来，皱着眉向他走来，问他说，你是打算在上头过夜吗，傻站在那干什么。阿尔博特对他张开手臂时，光突然被一种强烈的恐惧感掐住。他想起那只猫，他希望那只猫能一直冷冰冰地看他，而不是在他晚归时对他投来责怪的眼神，然后翻起肚皮，爪子团在身前；他希望阿尔博特能够头也不回地骑车离开，而不是在晚秋的风里向他走来，摆出一个能接住他的姿势。任何人不对光抱有期许的话，光就享有一种终极的自由，他离阿尔博特越来越近，这种自由也在被逐渐剥离；他一想到自己正在被人需要，就痛苦难耐，更让他无法忍受的是，快乐接踵而至，自此孤独永不再来，而一旦脱离出孤独……光唯一能肯定的一点是，当他一跃而下的时候，他依然渴望自由，这在三十年间未曾改变。但他同时更渴望爱，他紧紧抱着阿尔博特，感觉自己无比可憎。阿尔博特安慰他说，我们都是普通人，光想，但愿如此。  
他对阿尔博特坦白说，他最大的爱好就是睡觉，因为醒着着实是一件没意思的事，他的消遣活动即为两眼一黑，什么也不想，然后尽可能虚度生命。这样看来，睡觉本质上是一场接着一场短暂的死亡。光在遇到阿尔博特之前很少做梦，因为做梦和被招魂没什么区别。但后来他经常梦见阿尔博特逗猫，阿尔博特抱着猫，阿尔博特举着猫的爪子在他眼前晃悠说，我们把猫捡回家吧。每当光想要严词拒绝，他总会醒来，瞪着天花板发呆，感觉自己像是一个姗姗来迟的鬼。阿尔博特在摸他的眼角，他几天没刮的胡茬，他脸上一切邋遢的地方。光把他的手拨开，然后用指肚把对方眉宇间的皱纹按平。阿尔博特总喜欢皱眉，有时自己都没有感觉，大概是对方心里藏了点少年阿尔博特的烦恼，就像光衣服底下也藏了点不太光彩的东西，纹身算是其中之一。他想对阿尔博特坦白的不只是对于睡觉的癖好，他还想坦白自己对于自由的看法。总有一天他会对阿尔博特坦白，没有人可以绑架我的灵魂，就算是资本家也不能。什么意思呢？就是我不想干了，可以一走了之；我不想活了，可以一死了之。但是现在我爱你，我又想自由，所以我最大的愿望就是，我能死在你的前面。  
他现在不说，他在寻找一个机会。倘若他对阿尔博特说了，后者的反应一定是瞪大眼睛，然后教训他不准去死。光觉得这样远远没有被阿尔博特抚摸有意思。对方的手沿着额角梳进他的头发里，慢慢攥紧，光感到头皮发麻，他正在被阿尔博特缓慢地掰开。阿尔博特咬上他扬起的下巴，留下一个发红的牙印，再用舌头舔过坚硬的胡茬。他干这事的时候一直垂着眼睛，又在光看他的时候掀起眼皮，大方地回以目光。光无所适从，只觉耳朵烧得厉害，死命盯着阿尔博特露出的一点点虎牙。阿尔博特揪着他的头发用力地吻他，把他推搡到大堤的高墙上。光满眼是对方眼中的蓝，耳边大浪滔天，那是他离大海最近的一次。

其三 到灯塔去  
我下班了，光说。这是一个再简单不过的事实陈述，然而放在夜里两点钟，一切就都不一样了。老板和他说今天加班，他并没有什么太大的感觉。他坐在工位上，一直坐到人走灯灭，楼道里只剩下电梯按钮微弱的荧光，接着他起身从公司离开，带着一股与生活一刀两断的决心。当他看到街边路灯的时候，他又想起阿尔博特，夜里两点的阿尔博特会干些什么。光觉得夜里两点是个很好的时候，他徐徐从梦中醒来，去上厕所，然后躺在床上享受一段与世隔离的时光。如果外面下大雨就更好了，雨声能催生他心中隐秘的狂喜，唯有在此时他庆幸自己醒着。如果阿尔博特也醒着的话，会和他一样在屋里游荡一圈，然后回到床上躺下，盯着天花板，听楼下施工队咣咣地打钻。他们的姿势都是一模一样，把整座城市折叠起来，南北对齐，他们就会严丝合缝地贴在一起。这种浪漫只在夜里两点钟存活。  
我下班了，光对空气说，因为现在是夜里两点钟，他蹲在电车站边上，企图拦下一辆出租车，地狱空荡荡，马路上也空荡荡，这个点恐怕连鬼都睡了，光却还醒着。鬼通常在午夜十二点上班，很少有人会写凌晨两点钟有一个鬼。撞鬼的前提是人要醒着，鬼加班到夜里两点，从镜子里爬出来，一直等到天亮才有人来上厕所，那怎么得了？光如果在八个小时之前下班，一切都会不一样。他告诉阿尔博特自己要加班的时候，内心还是有一点愧疚，因为他和对方约好了下班以后去吃关东煮，阿尔博特一定会买好了等他。对方回复得很快，问他，那你什么时候能下班？光打字，我不知道。阿尔博特又回：操，你就不能偷偷跑掉吗？光说，不能。这话敲成文字就显得很生硬，所以隔了十分钟阿尔博特都没回他。光愈发心虚，又找补一句，下次我请你吃关东煮。然后他盯着电脑屏幕猛敲键盘，过了不知道多久，他的手机一亮，阿尔博特的回复干巴巴地躺在上面：跟这个没关系。他发完以后一定会把手机扔在一旁，把多余的那份关东煮扔进垃圾桶里。这幅光景尤其能让光感到难过。  
光坐上出租车的时候感觉自己刚被痛打了一顿，其实每天上班都是去挨打，下班被打散了架，躺在床上就起不来，然后第二天爬起来继续挨打。成年人的人生就是不断重复这个犯贱的过程。只不过他今天格外难受，可能受罪时间太久，反应不够灵活，不幸胸口挨了一拳，心脏噔噔跳着疼，离家越近他越是坐立难安，乃至付钱的时候他手都在哆嗦。那司机八成是看到了他这幅行将就木的鬼样子，他下车以后半天没开走，可能是怕他死在家门口。光也挺想就此一睡不醒，他实在是太累了，往日里虽说他每天都很累，但他没这么疼。光之前曾因为服用甲硝唑忍受过长久的偏头痛副作用，像是有人揪住他太阳穴把他抻成了极薄的面片，窗外的黑夜如同一锅煮沸的水，就等着他什么时候下锅。后来他和阿尔博特一起去吃拉面，他就只点煎饺。煎饺一份很小，他不想点第二份，因为光一个人吃饭时总会吃到中途就觉得没劲。他专心吃几分钟，然后掏出手机发呆到菜凉，再起身把所有东西倒掉。阿尔博特说他这种是病态表现，然后逼迫他吃掉了自己面碗里仅有的两片肘花。阿尔博特还说，以后要是光能准点下班，他就要来看着光一起吃。这事好像是昨天说的，也好像是一星期前说的，他已经记不起自己和阿尔博特一起吃了几次晚饭，他只知道今晚这顿没吃成，并且自己可能真的要死了，否则不会在这时候又想起阿尔博特。  
光在楼下的时候就有种怪异感觉，他总觉得自己家里有人，等进了楼道，那种感觉愈发强烈。他看见猫蹲在他特意留的纸箱子里，瞪着一双蓝眼睛看他，纸箱子时不时就会被收破烂的拿走，所以光用马克笔在上面写：放耗子药用，勿动。阿尔博特蹲在他家门口，伸着胳膊，头埋在胳膊里，指缝里夹了半截烟。光听见他在吹口哨，声音闷在交叠的手臂里，能隐约辨明是枪花的什么歌的开头。光已经很久没有听过摇滚，他曾在大学时期和三两朋友在学校后街的酒吧鬼混，喝多了站在桌子上颠三倒四地唱着同一句歌词，假装自己会弹贝斯，然后趁着驻场乐队休息时走上台子，手指在电子琴的键盘上划过，眼神径直穿过烟雾和错杂灯光，看到某个远方，某个人，某个酒精催化臆想萌生出的未来，并且从未意识到生活早已在他头顶举起尖刀。有人要他起个头，他说，好吧。  
他说，有些人就是什么都不明白。他握紧了布满手汗的话筒，握紧了落满灰尘的楼梯扶手，继续说，看到了吧，这就是上周他所做的事情的后果，如他所愿。①  
光看着阿尔博特在人群里抬头，阿尔博特在他对面的水泥地上，从臂弯里抬起头，一双蓝眼睛隔着雾，隔着十年前酒吧里人吐出的烟，十年后他自己手指间夹的烟。光可以是20岁，也可以是30岁，但阿尔博特永远是现在这幅年轻模样。不知为何，他无法想象阿尔博特老去。  
阿尔博特到底多大了？  
光头晕目眩之际，阿尔博特猛咳了两声，烟离眼睛太近，他被熏出了眼泪。他直起身，踩灭烟头，然后眼睛发红地盯着他，光立刻产生了逃跑的冲动。  
“什么后果？”他冷冰冰地问。光没反应过来他在说什么，于是阿尔博特又问，你家楼道里为什么一股烂白菜味。  
“......啥？”  
阿尔博特用鞋尖扒拉了一下其中一颗白菜，后者滚落到地上，露出压在底下其他白菜的蔫叶子。腐烂的味道更大了。  
光看着直发愣：“我去年就这么放......”  
“去年没事？”  
“嗯。”  
“那就是今年暖气还行，连着楼道也跟着一起暖和了，是不是？”  
楼道里的声控灯灭了，阿尔博特侧着脸，正好遮着半截月亮，剩下半截从他的虹膜后缓缓探出身子，如同一颗漂流的陨石正与巨大的木星缓慢错身。按照天体物理的理论，陨石会被木星的引力吸引，然后被碾碎在半途，但是他眼前那颗蓝色的陨石向他转了过来，掬着一捧月光，掺杂零星几缕来自几百万光年以外的星光。后来阿尔博特告诉他，在地球上看到的仙女座是它二百二十万年前的模样，光觉得实在是太不真实，古有先贤感叹人生须臾怎能胜过无垠沧海，然而沧海放在宇宙间又比蜉蝣更加短命。他在这个散发着烂白菜味的破旧楼道里突然醒悟过来，原来他真的什么都不是，他可以活着，也可以径直走上前推开窗户跳下去死掉，都不会对宇宙本身造成任何影响。他站在原地，头痛欲裂，离楼道里灰扑扑的窗户只有一步之遥。他往前走了一步，嘴唇悬在阿尔博特耳边，对方仍然抱着胳膊，迟疑了好一会儿，慢慢放了下来，把一只手搭在窗台上。月亮被他的动作割下一角，在指尖凝成一滴，摇摇欲坠。光伸手握住了它。  
进屋吧，光说，我饿了。他顿了片刻，又补了一句，备用钥匙在纸箱子里，猫正用屁股压着呢。  
阿尔博特从兜里摸出那把钥匙，在他眼前晃了晃。光摊开另一只手，等待阿尔博特把钥匙放在他手心时扣上手指。他们站在门口接吻，阿尔博特反复吻他的嘴唇，用自己的额头去蹭光的。光在吻的间隔说，我本来挺想死的，但是现在饿了，想先吃饭。阿尔博特用鼻子模模糊糊哼了一声，然后说，那挺好，你要是死了，就吃不到我下血本给你关东煮里加的蟹籽包了。十块钱一个，挺贵的，我给你买了俩，一会儿你必须先吃这个。光笑了，然后说，好吧。

①枪花Civil War歌词

其四 白夜行  
光在路上骑车，夜空晴朗，天像是纸片一样薄，于是群星都仿佛坠在他身边，触手可及，变成发光细菌，在树干一样黑暗厚重的空气中不断流动。阿尔博特在他身边骑着车，他们夹着道路规划线并肩而行，假装那是隆起的田埂。远处的电线杆在黑夜的掩护下很容易联想成矮脚风车，在破晓时分搅动晨雾，把露水析在郁金香和麦秆上。阿尔博特说，到能看到玉米地的地方，就可以停下来看星星了。  
他们在路上已经骑了半个小时，光感觉有点累了，阿尔博特的额头也有一层薄薄的汗，沿着额角流淌到颈窝，光的视线粘在那里，然后在对方转头时别开眼睛。阿尔博特的自行车后座上架着精密的天文望远镜，他很可能是下了课以后径直从学校骑到光的家，然后再一起骑到了这里。光并不了解对方在学校的生活是怎样的，他甚至不知道阿尔博特的专业是什么。他们有时间就会见面，一起吃饭，然后从上周开始对方偶有留宿。在凌晨快三点吃饭的那天，光把关东煮吃得干干净净，阿尔博特坐在他对面，用手撑着腮帮子，没过多久他的胳膊肘就开始在餐桌上打滑，脑袋也跟着一点一点。光收拾桌子的时候，他在那里努力和困意搏斗，等光回来，阿尔博特已经脸朝下栽到桌子上，一动不动。光把他捞起来，胳膊搭在自己肩膀上，阿尔博特像一块沉重的、热烘烘的毛毯裹在他身上，让他遍体发烫。他往卧室一步一步走，一边扶着身上的人，一边提防自己的腿和对方的绊在一起。在这紧要关头，他感觉阿尔博特垂在身侧的手抬了起来，扣在了他的后颈上，指尖碾在他颈骨交合处。  
“......我是不是该回去了？”  
“现在是凌晨三点。”光动弹不得。他听见阿尔博特抵着他的肩膀低低地笑，声音闷在胸腔里，连带着光的身体一起微微发抖。阿尔博特的手指把他衣服往肩膀下扒，用指甲勾勒他后背纹身的形状。光呼吸粗重，紧紧搂着对方的身体，阿尔博特的鼻子在他赤裸的肩部拱来拱去，光知道他在闻自己的味道。  
“你身上.....有好多疤。”阿尔博特点评道。他用手指顺着光的脊柱沟往下捋，然后在蝴蝶骨处张开手，覆住光后背凸起的纹路。光两腿发软，只得用另一边身子靠住墙。我是疤痕体质，他小声解释说，稍微蹭破点皮就会留下印子。阿尔博特听完居然点了点头，然后一口咬在光的颈窝，在他的纹身处留了个极深的牙印，明天起床大概就要变成青紫色，上面再结一层血痂。光疼得两眼发黑，却把对方搂得更死，他抽着气，强忍着想要放声大笑的冲动，然后说，你可以多留一点印子在我身上。阿尔博特抬起头看他，两只眼睛盛着乙炔燃烧的火焰，那是一种流动的热烈，拥有这种眼睛的人必定心中怀揣着无法被扑灭的某种东西，这种东西推动他去爱，去生活，去带自己爱的人看星星。光第一次在电车上见到他的时候就如此笃定，此时也未曾改变。  
光跪下来给阿尔博特口交的时候，正巧赶上楼下施工队重整旗鼓，他伴着一声突兀的电钻解开对方的裤链。光说，一会儿动静估计挺大，你可别吓萎了。阿尔博特故意扯了把他的头发叫他少说废话，然后在光含住他老二的时候猛抽了口气。光用手指圈住他吞不下的部位，翻着眼睛看对方，他知道自己这幅模样算得上色情：眼角泛红，渗着泪水，嘴里被鸡巴占得满满当当。他慢慢往后仰头，把对方的家伙整根吐出来，他的舌头先前被压在底下，现在伸出一点，舌尖抵在阿尔博特的龟头上。阿尔博特用手背捂着眼睛，牙关紧咬到青筋在太阳穴突突直跳，光猜那大抵是一种近乡情怯。他是被重视的，他想着，他是被爱着的，即使被挤压到了这等逼仄角落，连做爱都要伴随着噪音，但他依然是被需要的。这种狂喜让他几近忘我，于是他声音喑哑地说，看着我，阿尔博特。  
事后阿尔博特跟他说，他那个时候真的不知道该拿光怎么办了。他确实困得眼睛都睁不开，光还在他面前发骚（他说这个词的时候几乎是咬牙切齿，光滚在旁边的被子里偷偷笑）。要是换做别的时间，他绝对不会让光舔舔鸡巴就完事了，那个时候只是迫不得已。光干巴巴地说，对，迫不得已。阿尔博特扑过来恶狠狠地捏他脸上的肉，又把被子抢过来裹住自己，用后背对着光。但其实阿尔博特昨晚也没少折腾他，他揪着光的头发操他的嘴，每一次都顶到嗓子眼，光只能尽可能张大嘴，防止牙齿膈到对方，然而到了后面他也管不了那么多了，光的唾液随着对方每一次抽插从嘴角淌下，顺着脖子的曲线流得到处都是。阿尔博特问他说，我操你屁股的时候，你也能流这么多水吗？光说不出话来，他下颌酸疼，舌头几乎木了，阿尔博特招呼都不打就射在了他嘴里，他用手哆嗦着托住下巴，精液从嘴唇漫到了手指上，牵出数道黏糊糊的线。阿尔博特单手掰开他的下巴，另一只手并起两指插进去，夹起他的舌头，指腹擦过舌根，把光在情欲与生理性作呕的边缘反复推搡，接着蜷起双指抠出精液，涂在光被眼泪浸湿的脸上。光隔着一层朦胧的水，看阿尔博特蹙着眉，无意识地咬牙，一颗虎牙抵在唇边。阿尔博特身上有种抹不掉的、野生动物般的本能，就像猫永远无法被完全驯化。光在这样露骨的视线下软了脊梁，如同雌兽温顺地对伴侣俯首，只不过他的头颅还因阿尔博特的力道被迫高扬。他想要阿尔博特占有他，咬他的颈动脉，在他身上留下深可见骨的伤口，新的覆盖掉旧的，这样当他在想念对方的时候，就能抚摸着自己的伤疤自慰。  
阿尔博特说，你还硬着，我暂时还没法来下一轮，怎么办。光的嘴仍然被撬得大张，无法回答。阿尔博特松开手，把他翻了个个，让他把屁股撅高点，方便用手指头操他。对方的指腹粗糙，沾着不知道从哪搞来的滑溜溜液体就这么不管不顾地捅了进来，光在后穴被异物入侵的瞬间喊出了声，结果淹没在电钻声里，他顿时感觉自己很可悲，连叫床都叫不尽兴。阿尔博特没怎么费劲就摸到他前列腺，手法之娴熟让他心生狐疑，他刚想开口问对方之前到底跟多少人搞过，就被电击般的快感剥夺了神智。他觉得还不够，他想被彻底填满，但是阿尔博特不肯给他更多了。他扭着屁股去迎合对方，同时尝试用手自渎，然后他屁股被狠狠扇了一巴掌。  
“不许碰，”阿尔博特的声音没什么起伏，“你用两根手指头就足够了。”  
光在听他说这句话时发出一声难耐的呻吟，差点就射出来。但是还差一点。他的膝盖在地板上直打滑，乳尖在衬衫上摩擦得生疼，阿尔博特的手指在他屁眼里漫不经心地抽插，就把他折磨得三魂七魄都去了大半，却始终无法到达顶点。他记不清自己到底干了什么，可能在呜呜地发出哭腔，也可能说了一些回想起来就能脸红的话，如果他问阿尔博特，对方肯定会逗他。但光确实记得自己哀求过对方，他上气不接下气地呜咽说，我不行了，阿尔博特，放过我......他的后穴痉挛般地夹紧，努力把手指吞得更深，结果对方分开双指，把那块淫靡软肉撑得更开，他顿时抖如筛糠，再也说不出一句完整的话。最后射精的时候，他完全垮了身子，全凭阿尔博特搂着他的腰才没让自己的老二直接戳到地板上。他被翻了过来，阿尔博特拨开他汗涔涔的发丝，温柔地吻他，接着栽倒在他身上，来了一句：妈的，累死我了。光仍然浸泡在尚未褪去的温软情潮中，他抬起手，抚过阿尔博特的耳廓，说，可惜了，头发太短，没法帮你别到耳后。阿尔博特白了他一眼，没说话，随即楼下噪声大作仿佛锣鼓齐鸣，大概是挖掘机在刨水泥，阿尔博特猛地从他身上蹿起来，嘴里嘟囔着脏话往窗台那走。光直起身子，凝视着他泛着微光的后背，上面光裸无物，如同荒原。  
“阿尔博特。”  
对方回过头。  
“怎么了？”  
光抿了抿嘴说，你下次从正面操我好吗？对方明显一僵，然后偏过头，用食指关节蹭了蹭鼻子。他说，可以。  
光在床上躺着，等到晨光熹微，他从床上撑起身子，亲吻阿尔博特英俊的脸。楼下拆迁的动静尚未平息，他只得伴着搬运钢筋的巨大响声，把耳朵贴在对方胸口，听心跳声一下一下打在鼓膜上。光不愿意把这个点称为破晓，他更愿意称为白夜，因为唯有夜能确保他拥有暂时的自由。他可以穿上拖鞋，发呆，并且没有人打扰他。如果可以的话，他愿意把夜与昼交壤的时间往后一推再推，毕竟属于他的夜晚时间已然被逼退到了凌晨两点。  
他抬起头，看阿尔博特摆弄着天文望远镜，风吹得玉米杆子哗啦啦直响。阿尔博特说这是从社团偷偷拿来的东西，贵得要死，他得趁着天亮之前还回去。此刻接近夜里两点，天边尚未泛白，但银河倒挂在山峦之上，他从未见过如此明媚的夜晚。阿尔博特说，他小时候读《银河铁道之夜》，总幻想有一天也能在路边等到一列火车驶向群星，那时他还没看懂书中的隐喻，还时常在田边等待，手里还能提着装有萤火虫的小瓶......说到这他瞥了一眼光，似乎有些不好意思，然后继续说，我小时候住在乡下。光说，这有什么，我高中的时候还幻想以后开一辆车追着晨昏线一直跑，晨昏线把我的车切成阴阳两界，我的车头装着全世界的光，车尾装着全世界的黑，我要对我遇到的每个人说，不要温和地走进那个良夜。阿尔博特一边给望远镜对焦一边说，那看来你地理学得还行。光说，没有，经常不及格，不然也不会做出那种扯淡的幻想，所以顺便也对天文一窍不通。阿尔博特招手叫他过来看，说，不用懂，你能觉得它们很美就行了。光偏过头，阿尔博特的脸离他很近，眼睛却离夜空更近，稍稍一动就能撞落群星。他扶着望远镜观看星座，阿尔博特凑过去瞄一眼，然后小声指出它们的名字，呼吸沉重地落在他的耳畔。到了三点，光被冻得够呛，于是他们便打道回府，第二天光得知，那晚凌晨四点会有月全食，但是阿尔博特没有告诉他（他说，我看你都流鼻涕了......）。到了凌晨四点，阿尔博特从床上下来，在卧室窗边盘腿坐下，隔着厚重的人造光眺望暗红的月亮，光在他身后抱着被子缩成一团，梦里回到十七岁的教室，地理老师对他们讲：从今往后，地理学上就没有白昼这个称呼了，天黑了是夜，天亮了也是夜。长夜漫漫，再无绝期，祝同学们都能有个好梦。  
全文完


End file.
